Cellular communication systems are known. Such systems are typically comprised of a number of base sites, each having a service coverage area, distributed throughout a geographic area. The service coverage areas of the base sites are arranged in such a manner as to provide substantially continuous service to communication units passing through such a geographic area.
Communication services within such a system are typically provided on a radio frequency (rf) channel temporarily allocated by the base site to a communication unit for use in exchanging a communicated signal between base site and communication unit. Such rf channel is typically one of many channels (f.sub.1 -f.sub.n) available through the base site.
Allocation of the rf channel within a cellular system is typically based upon perception of a need for communication services. Such perception of a need may be based upon an access request transmitted by the communication unit or an acknowledgment of a page transmitted by the communication unit.
Access requests and paging responses within a communication system are typically transmitted on inbound frequencies of a control channel unique to a particular base site. Pages are typically transmitted on an outbound frequency of the control channel.
Following receipt of the access request or paging response by the base site, the base site and communication unit proceed through the process of channel set-up either on the control channel or on an auxiliary control channel designated by the base site.
During channel set-up the base site determines the characteristics of the communication channel needed by the communication unit. During channel set-up the communication unit may request a full rate, a half rate, or a quarter rate channel. Following channel set-up the base site assigns the communication unit to a traffic channel having the characteristics requested by the communication unit. The communication unit moves to the traffic channel and begins exchanging a communicated signal on the assigned channel.
Personal communication networks (PCNs) are also known. PCNs are short-range cellular communication devices constructed for use within shopping malls, sports stadiums, or other limited coverage areas. Base sites for PCNs tend to be low power units that may, or may not, provide handoff among base sites. Service offered under PCN may be characterized as basic, while allowing a user to make and receive calls within prescribed areas.
While cellular systems and system controls have worked well in the past in cellular environments, the control algorithm used between base and communication unit is not well suited for PCNs. PCNs are constructed for pedestrian traffic and do not need the sophistication of control necessary for vehicular traffic. A need exists for a method of PCN channel allocation that is simple to use in the PCN environment and consistent with service levels of PCNs.